Saiyan Digital
by MCS09
Summary: En el futuro, durante la lucha contra los androides, Gohan no fue asesinado. Quedó inconsciente y un agujero dimensional se lo llevó, escupiéndole en un mundo totalmente desconocido para el. ¿Cómo le irá en su aventura por ese extraño mundo? GOHAN POV Crossover de: Dragon Ball Z, Digimon X Evolution (Breve), Digimon Xros Wars y Digimon Adventure Tri (Cuando termine de emitirse)
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los animes me pertenece. Dragon ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y digimon a Akiyoshi Hongo.**

Antes de empezar: En este fanfic, Huckmon no es aprendiz de Gankoomon.

- _¿Estoy... Muerto?_ \- La última cosa que recordaba, era a mi batallando contra los androides, después, ambos me atacaron y perdí el conocimiento. – _No... el otro mundo no es así... Al menos papá no lo describió como lo veo_ – Mientras iba descendiendo, podía ver una gran cantidad de unos y ceros.

Después de eso, me desmayé. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero me desperté en una gran sala.

- _Uffff..._ \- Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, me dolía bastante. Un momento después, me di cuenta de que mis heridas estaban curadas, mi ropa estaba totalmente arreglada y... Había recuperado mi brazo izquierdo - _¿Qué me ha pasado?_ \- Susurré atónito, justo antes de que un ser, mucho más grande que yo entrara en la sala.

- _Parece que al final has despertado..._ \- Dijo mirándome

- _¿Quién... Eres?_ \- Le pregunté. Intenté ponerme en posición de combate, pero el dolor me lo impidió.

- _Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño..._ \- Me dijo al ver mi reacción. - _Soy Wargreymon X_ – Se presentó - _Te encontré inconsciente a las puertas del templo, a las puertas de mi hogar..._ _Al parecer, no perteneces a este mundo..._

- _¿Que no pertenezco a este mundo...?_ \- Pregunté sin saber a lo que se refería.

- _Últimamente han habido muchas distorsiones entre las dimensiones. Probablemente, se haya creado algún agujero y te haya tragado..._ \- Explicó pensativo.

- _Otro mundo... En todo caso, no creo necesario volver a mi mundo... Después de todo, ya hay alguien perfectamente capaz de protegerlo..._ \- Le dije recordando a Trunks.

- _Ya veo... ¿Y qué piensas hacer?_ \- Me preguntó.

- _Creo que exploraré este mundo, quiero ver si puedo hacerme más fuerte._ \- Le dije entusiasmado, justo antes de que se escuchara una explosión fuera del templo.

Salí para ver qué pasaba, y una gran cantidad de monstruos de diversos tamaños, colores y niveles de energía estaban atacando a otros dos más pequeños.

- _¡Tokomon!_ \- Exclamó el más grande de los dos.

- _¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?_ \- Pregunté confundido al ver a la gran cantidad de monstruos allí

- _¡Te encontramos pequeño!_ \- Exclamó el más grande del grupo - _¡Trabaja para nosotros!_ \- Ordenó.

- _¡Nunca lo haré!_ \- Se negó el más pequeño

- _Tch..._ \- Las palabras del grande me irritaron, así que no dudé ni un segundo en ir a golpearlos.

Me peleé con ellos, y la verdad, me esperaba que fueran más débiles, pero al parecer las criaturas de ese mundo eran muy poderosas.

- _¿Sólo eso?_ \- Pregunté mientras el último de todos caía.

- _Ma... Maldito..._ \- Después de eso, se fue corriendo.

- _Asombroso..._ \- Dijo el de color morado.

- _¡Eres realmente poderoso! ¡Me gustaría que me entrenaras!_ \- Un pequeño dragón blanco salió de detrás de una piedra.

- _De... ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que te entrene?_ \- El escucharle me dejó un poco asombrado.

- _¡Yo también quiero! ¡Quiero volverme más fuerte!_ \- Esta vez lo pidió el monstruo morado.

- _De acuerdo... Pero deberíamos esperar algunos días para descansar._

- _¡Estupendo! ¡Me llamo Huckmon!_ \- Dijo el dragoncito blanco.

- _Yo soy dorumon_ – Se presentó el reptil morado.

- _Mi nombre es Gohan_ – Esta vez, fui yo quien se presentó.

Pasaron varios días para que me recuperara del todo, durante ese periodo de tiempo, Dorumon,Huckmon y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, yo les conté mi historia, y él a mí las suyas, además me explicó cómo funcionaba el mundo digital. Finalmente, llegó el día en el que decidimos poner rumbo a nuestro viaje.

- _¿Qué...?_ \- Dije atónito, un dispositivo con una extraña forma apareció en mi mano

- _Huh... Es un digivice. A los niños elegidos se les otorga uno cuando se hacen compañeros de un digimon..._ \- Explicó Wargreymon X

 _-¿Cómo se usa esta cosa?_ \- Pregunté desviando mi mirada hacia el digivice

-E _l digivice es un dispositivo ancestral que permite al humano hacer que su digimon evolucione. Cuanto más fuerte sea el vínculo entre el humano y el digimon, el digimon podrá llegar a una etapa aún mayor_ – Explicó.

- _Sirve para evolucionar eh..._

Pasé varios meses en el mundo digital. Dorumon, Hackmon y yo nos volvimos más fuertes, e incluso conseguimos que ambos alcanzaran su etapa mega, aunque no permanentemente. Todo iba perfectamente, pero un día, un agujero nos tragó a los tres, enviándonos a otra dimensión, al igual que me había pasado a mí.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo. Si es así, dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber si les está gustando.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los animes me pertenece. Dragon ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y digimon a Akiyoshi Hongo.**

- _¡Pero qué...!_ \- Estaba viajando de nuevo por un agujero dimensional

- _Las distorsiones del espacio han causado esta brecha... sólo nos queda esperar a aparecer en cualquier lugar_ – Dijo Huckmon.

Después de unos instantes, aterrizamos en una ciudad. El cielo estaba oscuro y se veían golpes a lo lejos.

- _¿Qué será eso...?_ \- Intenté sentir la energía. Era bastante grande, pero no sabía de lo que se trataba.

- _¡Gohan! ¡Son Digimon!_ \- Dorumon pudo reconocer las dos presencias.

Rápidamente, nos dirigimos al lugar en el que tenía la batalla. Un digimon Dorado estaba peleando contra una especie de digimon samurái. Fácilmente, pudo derrotarle, y justo en ese instante, cambió a un digimon más pequeño y rojo.

- _Sigámosle, puede que descubramos donde nos encontramos..._ \- Corrí hacia donde se dirigía el pequeño dragón rojo, y para nuestra sorpresa, se encontraba junto a tres humanos, y otro digimon.

- _¿Más digimon?_ \- Un joven de pelo castaño se extrañó.

- _No puede ser... ¡Otro xros loader!_ \- El digimon grande se sorprendió mucho.

- _¿Un qué...?_ \- Rápidamente, me percaté de que tenía en mi cinturón algo más que el digivice.

Al tocar el dispositivo, este cambió de color a uno dorado y celeste, además de que se grabó un escudo en la parte delantera de mi Gi.

- _Otro nuevo general ha aparecido..._ \- Exclamó sorprendido Omegamon.

- _¿Un nuevo general?_ \- Pregunté confuso.

- _Tú eres poseedor de un Xros Loader... Posees el poder de realizar la legendaria DigiXros_ – Explicó.

- _¿DigiXros?_ \- Tartamudeé confuso.

- _La DigiXros tiene el poder de unir a dos digimon para crear uno nuevo combinando el poder de ambos._

- _¿Y la Digievolución?_ \- Preguntó Huckmon.

- _Digievolución... No me digas que tienes ese poder._

Cogí el Digivice con mi otra mano e hice que un halo de luz rodeara a Dorumon.

- _¡Dorumon warp shinka...! ¡Alphamon!_

- _No puede ser..._ \- Tartamudeó.

- _Oye... ¿Cuándo vamos al Mundo Digital?_ \- Preguntó aburrido el pequeño dragoncito.

- _Es cierto... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ \- Me preguntó.

- _Me llamo Gohan... Son Gohan_ – Respondí.

- _Lamentablemente, sólo me queda poder para enviar a una persona al Mundo Digital..._ \- Dijo disgustado.

- _Yo te prestaré mi poder..._ \- Se ofreció Alphamon.

- _¿De verdad lo harías?_

- _Claro._ \- Un halo de luz iluminó a ambos, degradándose Alphamon al gastar la energía de su evolución.

- _Entonces, Kudou Taiki, general del Xros Heart y Son Gohan del ejército..._ \- En ese momento se paró.

- _Saiyan Soul_ – Rápidamente, se me ocurrió un nombre para el ejército.

- _Son Gohan, del ejército Saiyan Soul... ¡Partid al Mundo Digital!_ \- En ese momento, se abrió un portal.

- _¡Vamos Shoutmon!_ \- El pequeño dragón rojo se metió dentro del Xros Loader de Taiki.

- _¡Gohan!_ \- Exclamaron mis dos compañeros entrando a mi Xros Loader.

Ambos entramos en el portal, y después de un rato viajando, por fin llegamos a un campo de flores.

- _¡Shoutmon! ¡Taiki!_ \- Una lilymon venía corriendo hacia nosotros.

Nos ordenó que nos escondiéramos. Nos dijo que nos hiciéramos pasar por Digimon flores, y en ese mismo instante unas alarmas sonaron y una gran cantidad de Digimon dragones aparecieron persiguiend a uno más pequeño. Lilymon nos explicó lo que pasó con el Mundo Digital, aunque yo no tenía mucha idea de lo que hablaban ya que nunca antes lo había visto.

- _Malditos..._ \- Susurré enfadado al verles golpear al pequeño dragón.

- _Tch..._ \- Shoutmon y Taiki salieron de su escondite para poder protegerlo.

- _Un digimon dragón está de mi lado..._ \- Dijo asombrado el pequeño.

- _Parece que no hay de otra... ¿Dorumon, tienes energía suficiente?_

-T _odavía no, sigo agotado por evolucionar en Alphamon_ – Respondió.

- _Entonces tendré que valerme de Huckmon..._ \- Dije pensativo. - _¿Crees que podrás con todos esos?_

- _¡Déjamelo a mí!_ \- Exclamó confiado.

- _Otro dragón..._ \- Murmuró de nuevo.

- _Cuando evolucione en OmegaShoutmon les venceré con las manos atadas..._ \- Dijo Shoutmon confiado.

- _¡Shoutmon! ¡Shinka!_ \- Exclamó Taiki, pero nada ocurrió.

- _¿Eh?_ \- Tartamudeó Shoutmon justo antes de que le atacaran con una llama.

- _Idiotas. La evolución sólo ocurre en circunstancias muy especiales_ – Se burló uno de los Devidramon.

- _Entonces me toca a mí... ¡Huckmon!_ \- Pero justo antes de que Huckmon pudiera evolucionar, unos misiles impactaron contra los Devidramon.

- _¡Kiriha!_ \- Dijeron Shoutmon y Taiki a la vez.

- _¡El ejército rebelde! ¡Blue Flare!_ \- Exclamó Dracomon impresionado.

- _¿Quienes?_ \- Pregunté confuso.

Rápidamente, el ejército Blue Flare venció a los Digimon dragones que se encontraban atacando.

- _¡Sal ya Dorbickmon!_ \- Ordenó el general del ejército.

- _¡Que imprudente...!_ \- Susurró Dracomon.

Después de un rato de destrucción, el tal Dorbickmon apareció. Venció fácilmente al ejército Blue Flare.

- _¡Huckmon!_ \- Exclamé. Sabía cómo iba a acabar eso así que evolucioné a Huckmon por seguridad.

- _¡Huckmon Shinka! ¡BaoHuckmon!_

Justo entonces, Dorbickmon se dispuso a asesinar al general de Blue Flare.

- _¡BaoHuckmon!_ \- En ese instante, BaoHuckmon protegió a Kiriha de las llamas mientras que Dracomon excavaba un agujero por el que pudiéramos escapar.

Rápidamente todos nos adentramos en el túnel que había hecho Dracomon. Kiriha y Taiki estuvieron conversando, hasta que Shoutmon mencionó la evolución, entonces, lava empezó a fluir por los túneles.

- _¡Huyamos!_ \- Ordenó el rubio.

Lava empezó a fluir por toda la galería de túneles. Las indicaciones de Kiriha nos llevaron hacia una salida al exterior, aunque la lava ascendía rápidamente.

- _Se acabó, esto nos pasa por seguir a un debilucho..._ \- Dijo hiriendo al pequeño Dracomon.

- _Tch... ¡No te metas con él! ¡Él es el más fuerte de nosotros! Si ha logrado llegar hasta aquí... ¡Es porque su corazón es fuerte!_ \- Exclamó Shoutmon furioso comenzando a excavar junto a una digimemory que había invocado Taiki.

- _¡Se acabó!_ \- Lilymon desesperada avisó a los demás.

- _¡BaoHuckmon! ¡Ayúdales!_ \- Le pedí a mi compañero.

Dracomon trató de sacrificarse para detener la lava, pero era demasiado tarde.

- _¡Idiota! ¡No te voy a dejar morir!_ \- Shoutmon saltó sobre Dracomon y una luz dorada lo cubrió - _Este sentimiento... ¡Ahora Taiki!_

- _¡Shoutmon! ¡Chou Shinka!_

- _¡Shoutmon Chou Shinka! ¡OmegaShoutmon!_

- _¡Tú también BaoHuckmon!_

- _¡BaoHuckmon Chou Shinka! ¡SaviourHackmon!_

Todos logramos salir sanos de los túneles.

- _¡La súper evolución!_ \- Exclamó Kiriha impresionado.

- _¡Vamos OmegaShoutmon!_ \- Animó SaviourHackmon, lanzándose al ataque junto a él.

Fácilmente pudieron vencerles, pero de repente apareció Dorbickmon, que usó sus poderes de controlar el terreno para aprisionar a OmegaShoutmon y SaviourHackmon.

- _¡SaviourHackmon!_ \- Le hice evolucionar para que pudieran escapar.

- _¡SaviourHackmon Kyuukyoku Shinka! ¡Jesmon!_ \- Jesmon logró liberarlos a ambos, pero acabó degradando en Huckmon de nuevo por el agotamiento.

- _¡Ahora mostraré mi verdadero estilo de pelea!_ \- Exclamó Dorbickmon Furioso.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así, dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber si les está gustando.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los animes me pertenece. Dragon ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y digimon a Akiyoshi Hongo.**

- _Huanglongmon, ¡DigiXros!_ \- Dorbickmon se fusionó con Huanglongmon - _¡Dorbickmon Darkness Mode!_

- _Así que eso es una DigiXros..._ \- Murmuré al ver el resultado de la fusión.

Dorbickmon comenzó a atacar a OmegaShoutmon, ignorando a Huckmon, quien aprovechó eso para volver hacia mí.

- _Lo hiciste bien_ – Le animó Dorumon con una sonrisa

- _La fuerza de Dorbickmon está a otro nivel..._ \- Dijo Kiriha observando cómo OmegaShoutmon era fácilmente derrotado.

OmegaShoutmon perdió su evolución y volvió a ser Shoutmon. En ese instante, Dorbickmon le propuso unirse a su armada, a lo que él respondió que no. Justo cuando el general estaba a punto de aniquilarles, una tormenta de pétalos le hicieron caer al suelo. Después, un digimon volador apareció y se llevó a Taiki y los otros volando, mientras que yo despegué con Dorumon y Huckmon, que entraron en el XrosLoader.

- _¡Increíble!_ \- Exclamó Shoutmon viéndome en el aire.

- _¡Nos salvaste Sparrowmon!_ \- Agradeció Taiki.

- _Entonces eso significa que..._ \- Shoutmon y Taiki voltearon sus miradas hacia el digimon flor que les había salvado, la cual resultó ser una compañera de estos - _¡Nene!_

Aterrizamos todos en un valle, y la tal Nene explicó lo que sucedía. De repente, una retransmisión de Dorbickmon apareció en el cielo y mostró a unos digimon, que serían ejecutados al día siguiente.

- _¡Chicos!_ \- Exclamaron preocupados Shoutmon y Taiki.

- _Así que esos son los demás miembros del Xros Heart..._ \- Dijo Huckmon saliendo del XrosLoader junto a Dorumon.

- _¿Y estos quiénes son?_ \- Preguntó Nene desconfiada.

- _Son el ejército Saiyan Soul_ – Comentó Taiki.

- _¿Saiyan Soul? Nunca oí hablar de ellos..._ \- Dijo pensativo Kiriha.

- _Eso es porque formaron su ejército cuando regresé al mundo digital_ – Explicó. - _Serán de mucha ayuda._

- _¿Acaban de formar su ejército y ya crees que serán de ayuda? Tch... Seguro que no son más que unos débiles_ – Se quejó Kiriha molesto.

- _¿Acaso no viste cómo peleé contra esos dragones?_ \- Dijo Huckmon molesto – _Y eso que no estaba en mi etapa evolutiva final_ – Alardeó.

-¡ _Dorbickmon es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginas!_ \- Exclamó.

- _Unidos nada podrá pararnos_ – Apoyó Dorumon a Huckmon.

- _Hmpf..._

- _¡Vamonos, Gohan!_ \- Pidió indignado.

- _Vale, vale... Bueno, nosotros iremos a recolectar información sobre la tierra dragón..._ \- Dije metiendo a mis dos compañeros en el XrosLoader de nuevo.

Despegué y durante algunas horas intenté recolectar alguna información que fuera de utilidad, pero no conseguí nada. Pasé por varias aldeas de la zona, hasta que llegué a una en específico que estaba siendo atacada por una gran cantidad de subordinados de Dorbickmon.

- _¡Parad! ¡Por favor!_ \- Suplicó un pequeño dragon marrón, que estaba al lado de un pequeño oso, el cual parecía herido

- _Pequeño dragón inútil... ¡Muere!_ \- Un gigadramon atacó al pequeño, siendo protegido por su amigo.

- _No... ¡Bearmon!_ \- Exclamó con lágrimas al ver a su amigo morir.

- _¡Desgraciados!_ \- Dije golpeando al gigadramon que había acabado con la vida del pequeño.

De repente, el dragón comenzó a brillar, junto a mi digivice, así que lo saqué para saber lo que ocurría.

- _¡Ryudamon Warp Sinka! ¡Ouryumon!_ \- El pequeño cambió a uno mucho más grande, con forma de serpiente gigante.

Juntos, derrotamos a algunos los súbditos de Dorbickmon, mientras que los restantes se fueron corriendo.

- _Eso fue... ¡Increíble!_ \- Exclamó asombrado el pequeño dragón.

- _Eres realmente fuerte_ – Elogió Huckmon.

- _¿Qué te parece unirte a nuestro ejército?_ \- Propuso Dorumon.

- _¿De verdad?_ \- Preguntó con los ojos abiertos y muy emocionado.

- _Claro_ – Respondí.

Al día siguiente, acudí a la ejecución de los miembros del Xros Heart. Cuando llegué a la catarata, me percaté de que Taiki y los demás no se encontraban en esta, aparte de que no había nadie en los alrededores y que había una gran inundación.

- _Qué extraño..._ \- Murmuré pensativo.

Volé por los alrededores buscándoles, hasta que vi una explosión a lo lejos, que resultaba ser Kiriha que había derrotado a Dorbickmon.

- _¡Lo hiciste!_ \- Exclamó Taiki extasiado.

- _Se abrió un camino hacia la siguiente zona..._ \- Dijo Nene mientras observaba un pasaje de luz que se había formado en el cielo, que estaba lleno de banderas del Blue Flare y Xros Heart.

- _¿Me perdí algo?_ \- Pregunté aterrizando.

- _¡¿Que si te perdiste algo?! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Metalgreymon evolucionó y derrotó a Dorbickmon!_ \- Exclamó Shoutmon emocionado.

- _Ya veo... ¡Enhorabuena Kiriha!_ \- Felicité.

- _Entonces... ¡Esto hace a Lilymon miembro del Xros Heart y a Dracomon del Blue flare! ¿Cierto?_ \- Anunció Shoutmon.

- _¡Yo soy el nuevo integrante del Saiyan Soul!_ \- Dijo Ryudamon saliendo del Xros Loader – _Un placer, soy Ryudamon._

- _Espera ¿Qué importa tener equipos? Ahora estamos luchando contra el mismo enemigo, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas_ \- Dijo Nene. Agarrando las manos de Taiki y Kiriha – _De ahora en adelante estamos en el mismo equipo. ¿Vale?_ \- Preguntó mirándonos a los tres.

- _¡De acuerdo!_ \- Aceptamos Taiki y yo, mientras que Kiriha sólo desvió la mirada.

- _¡Entonces vamos a la siguiente zona!_ \- Gritó Taiki decidido.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así, dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber si les está gustando.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los animes me pertenece. Dragon ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y digimon a Akiyoshi Hongo.**

 _-¿Esta es la nueva zona?_ – Aparecimos en unos tenebrosos y oscuros lares. Nadie había fuera de las casas del lugar.

- _Exacto, este es el nuevo país_ – Shoutmon sonrió confiado. Cutemon, ChibiKamemon y Dondokomon salieron del Xros Loader de Taiki y comenzaron a gritar, con la intención de atraer al ejército Bagra.

- _Shhhh. No les provoquéis…_ \- Dorumon salió de mi Xros Loader, junto a Huckmon y Ryudamon.

 _-¿Acaso tienes miedo?_ – Se burló Dondokomon.

- _Para nada, pero no sabemos a qué enemigo nos enfrentamos. Es mejor andar con cuidado…_ \- Negó Dorumon.

De repente, un montón de entes de color violeta aparecieron por las calles de la zona, además de que se escuchaban sonoros gritos de algún lado de la aldea en la que nos encontrábamos.

- _Parece que el general de este país está enviando una gran cantidad de energía negativa al castillo de Bagramon_ – Dedujo Wisemon, desde el Xros Loader de Taiki.

- _Este sitio es aterrador-kame…_ \- Murmuró Kamemon mientras deambulábamos por la zona.

 _-¿Huh? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_ – Preguntó Ryudamon al notar una presencia detrás de una de las muchas lápidas que había.

- _Si hay alguien ahí, sal, por favor. No somos enemigos._ – Pidió Taiki.

De detrás de la lápida salió un pequeño Digimon parecido a un conejo. Su nombre era Lopmon. Finalmente, todos nos presentamos al pequeño, y después Sparrowmon le preguntó la razón por la que se escondía. Justo entonces, una mano salió de la tierra, violentamente.

 _-¡Es LadyDevimon, del ejército Bagra!_ – Exclamó Lopmon asustado.

- _¡Ahhhhh_! – Todos gritaron aterrorizados.

Shoutmon venció a LadyDevimon, pero al instante volvió a ponerse en pie.

- _Ella es invulnerable…_ \- Murmuró Lopmon preocupado.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ – Pregunté.

Antes de que me respondiera, dos LadyDevimon más aparecieron, aunque a Sparrowmon no le costó nada vencerlas para que pudiéramos huir.

 _-¿Es esto realmente necesario? Podríamos haberla vencido…_ \- Pensé molesto corriendo al lado de los demás.

Finalmente las perdimos, y Lopmon nos explicó lo que pasaba en la zona. Después de que nos explicara todo, una explosión sonó, proveniente de la aldea del pequeño. Corrimos hacia esta y resultó ser LadyDevimon quien las estaba causando, destruyendo las casas de los Chocomon.

- _¡Detente!_ – Ordenó Taiki serio, a lo que las LadyDevimon respondieron con un ataque – _Si nuestros enemigos pueden volar… ¡Usaremos a JetSparrow!_

 _-¡Tomad esto!_ – Gritó JetSparrow, enviando una onda sonora que derribó a las enemigas, pero que no sirvió de nada - _¡¿No funcionó?!_ – Se molestó bastante al ver cómo se levantaban de nuevo.

 _-¡Me toca a mí! ¡Darkness Wave!_ – LadyDevimon lanzó decenas de murciélagos al ataque de JetSparrow, que dieron de lleno en el blanco.

 _-¡MetalGreymon! ¡Giga Destroyer!_ – Ordenó una voz a lo lejos, que resultaba ser Kiriha.

 _-¡Rawrrrr!_ – MetalGreymon comenzó a disparar a las LadyDevimon.

 _-¡No dejes de disparar!_ – Ordenó el rubio. - _¡No importa cuánto puedan regenerarse… Si no dejas de atacar para que no les dé tiempo a hacerlo… ¡No servirá de nada!_ – Explicó mientras su Digimon seguía atacando.

- _¡Así que quieres desintegrarlas!_ – Dedujo JetSparrow, pero en ese momento, un rayo de MetalGreymon casi le alcanza _\- ¡Ten más cuidado!_ – Se quejó ahora Shoutmon, pues la DigiXros se había deshecho.

 _-Estabas en nuestro camino…_ \- Se excusó MetalGreymon.

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!_ – Se volvió a quejar.

- _MetalGreymon tiene razón…_ \- Apoyó Kiriha.

 _-¡¿Para ti qué significa el "Trabajo en equipo"?! ¡Sigues haciéndolo todo tú solo…_ – Le replicó Shoutmon.

- _Si hubiésemos trabajado juntos, vosotros sólo habríais estorbado…_ \- Respondió serio – _Como prueba, ni siquiera sabíais vencer a esos vampiros…_

 _-¡Desgrac…!_ – No pudo terminar de hablar, pues Taiki le paró.

Una pelea estaba a punto de formarse, pero por suerte, los Chocomon interrumpieron.

- _¡El ejército de Bagra está aquí!_ – Avisó Nene.

 _-¿Pero cuántos tipos de esos hay?_ – Preguntó Ryudamon observando la gran cantidad de LadyDevimon que venían hacia nuestra posición.

- _Vamos a retirarnos por ahora…_ \- Ordenó Taiki.

 _-¿Otra vez?_ – Pregunté yo con ganas de pelear. – _Está bien… Pero a la próxima yo no me iré._

Estuvimos caminando de nuevo hasta que les volvimos a perder.

 _-¿Qué haremos ahora Taiki?_ – Preguntó Shoutmon aburrido.

- _Es tan simple como vencer al general del país…_ \- Obvió Kiriha.

- _Pero el castillo está protegido por una barrera_ – Dijo un Chocomon.

- _Entonces… Nos disfrazaremos de LadyDevimon para entrar al castillo y apagar la fuente de energía de la barrera_ – Propuso Taiki.

- _Me niego a hacer algo tan ridículo_ – Dorumon, Huckmon, Ryudamon y yo nos opusimos a la vez.

- _Dadme una señal cuando eso esté hecho._ – Ordenó Kiriha como siempre.

 _-¿¡Pretendes que nos arriesguemos sólo para hacerte quedar bien?!_ – Preguntó Shoutmon indignado.

- _Si_ – Respondió Kiriha fríamente.

- _Maldito des…_ \- De nuevo, no pudo terminar.

- _Entonces, cuando desactivemos la barrera, os enviaremos una señal, y atacaremos al general desde dentro y fuera del castillo_. – Planeó Taiki. Kiriha "aceptó" y decidieron usar las campanas del castillo como señal.

Pasado un rato, Taiki y los demás se infiltraron en el castillo. Kiriha y yo nos quedamos esperando afuera, él sobre MailBirdramon y yo sobre la cabeza de Ouryumon, al que había hecho evolucionar de Ryudamon para que pudiera controlar un poco más la evolución.

Pasado un rato, las campanas sonaron, y la barrera seguía activada.

 _-¡Maldición! ¡Taiki ha fallado!_ – Gritó Kiriha al escuchar la señal.

 _-¡Mira allí!_ – Avisé señalando a una horda de Devimon.

- _¡¿Ellos también son parte del ejército Bagra_?! – Exclamó tenso.

 _-¡Cuidado!_ – Intenté avisarle, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y unos Devimon lograron empujarle, haciendo que chocara contra la barrera.

 _-¡Eiseiryuojin!_ – Ouryumon logró quitarle a los Devimon de encima, y justo en ese instante, la barrera fue desactivada.

MailBirdramon salió volando hacia el interior del castillo, y Shoutmon X5 fue sacado del mismo por el que parecía ser el general de la zona.

 _-¡Tened cuidado!_ – Avisé, mientras Ouryumon y yo peleábamos contra unos Devimon. - _No paran de salir… ¡Dorumon, Huckmon! ¡Reload!_ – Saqué a ambos del Xros Loader.

- _¡Dorumon! ¡Huckmon! ¡Warp Shinka! ¡Alphamon! ¡Jesmon!_ – Hice evoluciona a ambos.

 _-¡Es hora de probar el DigiXros!_ – Alcé mi Xros Loader.

- _¡Alphamon! ¡Jesmon! ¡Ouryumon! ¡Digixros_! – Los tres se fusionaron, dando como resultado a un Digimon, muy parecido a Alphamon, solo que este tenía alas y portaba una especie de hacha, formada por las alas de Ouryumon, y que tenía los colores de Jesmon. - _¡Alphamon Jes-RyuKen!_

Fácilmente pudimos derrotar a muchos, pero seguían viniendo uno tras otro. Un momento después, X5 se unió a la batalla contra los Devimon, mientras que Kiriha se encargaba del general.

- _En serio, ¡¿cómo haces eso?!_ – Preguntó X5 viendo cómo derribaba de golpe a grandes cantidades de Devimon mientras me mantenía en el aire. Iba a responderle, pero una gran cantidad de Devimon le atacaron, impidiendo que se moviera.

Shoutmon X5 estaba inmovilizado y esta vez LadyDevimon venían al ataque, así que Taiki se vio obligado a Recargar a Beelzemon.

 _-¡Digitalize of Soul!_ – Alphamon Jes-RyuKen venció a una gran cantidad de ellas, y el resto lo hizo Beelzemon.

No hacían nada más que aparecer y aparecer enemigos, así que el general de la zona se cansó y decidió fusionarse con todos los Devimon y LadyDevimon que había presentes.

-Imposible… ¡NeoVamdemon ha forzado la DigiXros! – Murmuró Kiriha - ¡MetalGreymon! ¡Trident arm! – Ordenó, pero fue inútil, pues su compañero fue lanzado a unas montañas.

-¡Es nuestro turno! – Dijo Shoutmon X5 con la intención de atacar a NeoVamdemon.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! – MetalGreyon regresó y apartó violentamente a ambos.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! – Preguntó X5 furioso.

-¡Dije que NOSOTROS venceríamos al general! – Exclamó Kiriha egocéntricamente.

-¡Ahora estamos trabajando en equipo! – Recalcó Taiki.

-¡Esta es MI pelea! – Respondió - ¡Metalgreymon! ¡Giga Destroyer!

Los ataques de MetalGreymon no le hicieron ni un rasguño a NeoVamdemon, quien, por pura diversión, forzó una DigiXros entre él mismo y MetalGreymon.

-¡Hahahahahahaha! – Rio maléficamente.

-MetalGreymon… - Murmuró Kiriha demasiado sorprendido.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así, dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber si les está gustando.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los animes me pertenece. Dragon ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y digimon a Akiyoshi Hongo.**

Tuvimos que escapar con Kiriha aún en shock, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nuestros compañeros fueran absorbidos también. Para nuestra suerte, Lopmon logró distraer a NeoVamdemon para que pudiésemos escapar

Logramos despistarlos durante algunos momentos. Durante ese tiempo, Lopmon nos contó la leyenda del Lopmon blanco y prometimos salvar a MetalGreymon.

-Al parecer ya nos encontraron… - Suspiró Shoutmon al avistar a varios enemigos acercándose a nosotros.

-¡Vayamos! ¡Si el Lopmon blanco realmente existe, deberá estar en el templo subterráneo! – Lopmon se fue corriendo.

Cuando estuvimos a las afueras del castillo, Dorulumon excavó un agujero para que pudiéramos acceder al templo.

-¡Reload! ¡Deckerdramon! – Kiriha hizo aparecer a uno de sus Digimon. - ¡Ve y tráeme a MetalGreymon! – Le gritó a Taiki, que le había dicho que viniera con nosotros - ¡Nosotros les retendremos!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Tan sólo espera! – Acto seguido, saltamos todos al agujero.

Nos adentramos en el agujero, y con varias dificultades conseguimos avanzar hasta el final. Nene se quedó atrás destruyendo el puente a medida que lo cruzábamos. Cuando llegamos al final del mismo, Dorulumon intentó taladrar la puerta que se encontraba allí.

-Es imposible… - Finalmente, desistió al ver que había un agujero increíblemente profundo en la puerta, que todavía no se abría.

-Balistamon, intenta levantar la puerta – Ordenó Taiki.

-Espera, deja que lo haga yo… - Difícilmente agarré la puerta, incluso fue más fácil levantarla que encontrar un punto por el que sujetarla.

Ballistamon y Dorulumon se quedaron en el otro lado de la puerta al no caber por ella, y yo me quedé a ayudar a Nene junto a Dorumon, Huckmon y Ryudamon. Estuvimos aguantando por un rato mientras Dorulumon intentaba taladrar la puerta. Aunque no nos hicieron ningún rasguño, el agotamiento empezaba a hacer efecto.

-No podremos aguantar mucho más… - Nos advirtió Nene. Justo en ese instante, Kiriha apareció, derrotando a los enemigos restantes.

-¡Deckerdramon! ¡Tumba la puerta! – Ordenó el rubio.

-¡Avisa antes! – Dorulumon y Ballistamon salieron volando por la onda de choque de la explosión. Por suerte, logré atraparles en el aire.

Cuando entramos a la sala, nos encontramos a NeoVamdemon gritando, algo le pasaba. De repente, la luz de la Súper Evolución apareció en los Xros Loader de Taiki y Kiriha, quienes hicieron evolucionar a sus compañeros, que aún se encontraban en el interior del general oscuro.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡Chou Shinka!

-¡MetalGreymon! ¡Chou Shinka!

-¡OmegaShoutmon!

-¡ZeekGreymon!

Ambos, evolucionados, seguían sin poder deshacerse de NeoVamdemon, pero un milagro se hizo presente: Lopmon se sacrificó para que OmegaShoutmon y ZeekGreymon pudieran unir sus fuerzas.

-Impresionante… - Murmuró Ryudamon observando.

La batalla no duró mucho tiempo más. Shoutmon DX nació y fácilmente venció a NeoVamdemon. Salimos al exterior del castillo, y para nuestra sorpresa, estaba amaneciendo. Decididos, viajamos a la siguiente zona sin dudar ni un segundo.

Nos despertamos en un pequeño claro en algún bosque de la zona.

-¿Eh? ¡Maldición! ¡Nos hemos separado del grupo! – Al no ver a nadie a parte de mis digimon alrededor, me alarmé mucho.

-¡No puede ser! – Dorumon también se preocupó.

-Supongo que tendremos que buscarles… - Suspiró Huckmon un poco desanimado.

Volé un momento intentando avistar algo, sin embargo, el bosque era demasiado grande. Tan sólo pude avistar una extraña estructura, pero estaba tan lejos que casi ni se veía.

-Este bosque es enorme, podríamos tardar días en encontrar a los demás… - Murmuré desanimado – Podríamos ir a un edificio que he avistado, pero nos tomará bastante tiempo llegar hasta allí.

-¡Vayamos! – Ryudamon saltó optimista – Si algo he aprendido con vosotros es que si no lo intentas no lo consigues, así que vayamos.

-De acuerdo – Todos nos animamos con su pequeño discurso.

Decidí no volar para no llamar la atención del general de la zona. Cuando anocheció, llevábamos algo menos de medio recorrido, habíamos llegado a la zona bastante tarde. Nos detuvimos a descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Seguimos nuestro camino después de una noche de sueño. Cuando llegamos al edificio ya era de noche, y nos llamó bastante la atención que se escucharan explosiones dentro, así que entramos al lugar. Allí nos encontramos a Kiriha y a Beelzebumon, que me explicaron muy resumidamente lo que estaba pasando.

-No hay tiempo para hablar, tenemos que destruir estas cosas. – Nos avisó Beelzebumon.

-De acuerdo… ¡Dorumon! ¡Huckmon! ¡Ryudamon! – Elevé mi Digivice.

-¡Dorumon Shinka! ¡Dorugamon!

-¡Huckmon Shinka! ¡BaoHuckmon!

-Ryudamon Shinka! ¡GinRyumon!

Nos tomó algo de tiempo destruir tantos recipientes de DigiMiel pero finalmente lo conseguimos. Después, fuimos rápidamente donde Taiki y los demás se encontraban, siendo guiados por Kiriha.

Nos encontramos con un digimon enorme, probablemente el general de la zona. Shoutmon X4 tuvo bastantes complicaciones para derrotarle debido a su gran velocidad, así que decidieron deshacer el DigiXros y formar a Shoutmon DX

-¡Gohan! ¡Nene! Necesito vuestra ayuda… - Taiki nos pidió que derribáramos la noria que se encontraba en ese lugar y lanzarla hacia el gigante.

No tardamos mucho en hacerlo, y en cuanto esquivó la atracción, a Shoutmon le dio el tiempo suficiente para derrotarle.

Pasado algo de tiempo, una Digimon llamada Mervamon decidió unirse a la lucha contra el ejército Bagra, y acto seguido, volvimos a cambiar de zona.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así, dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber si les está gustando.**


End file.
